The present invention relates to dispensers of volatile materials, which comprise a gel-type solid or semi-solid mass of material which is designed to release the maximum amount of volatile material over time, with a near-linear release rate. That is, the rate of release of volatile material is essentially uniform over the life of the dispenser.
The public is familiar with a number of solid or gel type air fresheners or dispensers of volatile materials. Most familiar are those which are sold to the public as Glade® air fresheners, produced by S. C. Johnson & Son, Inc., Racine, Wis., and Renuzit® air fresheners, a product of Dial Corporation, of Scottsdale, Ariz. While other dispensers of volatile materials, and air fresheners, are known, such as liquids incorporating wicks to assist in the evaporation of the liquid, and materials which may be heated to volatilize fragrances or other vaporizable components, the present invention is specifically directed to dispensers of volatile materials wherein a fragrance or other volatile active is encompassed within a solid or semi-solid material and is released over time by vaporization, to provide a pleasing fragrance, to release a pesticide or insect control material, to counter offensive odors, or to serve some other purpose. Aside from the problem of evaporation of volatile material from the dispenser prior to sale to the consumer, a problem associated with such dispensers is the drying, or shriveling, of the gel as the active material is released, resulting in an unattractive mass of hardened and emptied material to be disposed of, while the active, or volatile material is dispensed from the gel at an uneven or variable rate. That is, the fragrance or other active material is dispensed from the gel at a high rate upon initial exposure to the atmosphere, and more slowly as time passes, so that near the end of the life span of the dispensing device and its contained material, the volatile material is being released at rate which is much lower than the initial rate of release.